Serial
by Thehopeblack
Summary: El vicecomandante de la policia militar, Uchiha Sasuke y su esposa Haruno Sakura, detective de casos especiales, como lo son asesinos seriales. Ahora se enfrentarán a un nuevo caso... El secuestro de su hija. Uchiha Sarada.


**¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!**

 **Los saludo desde la soledad de mi habitación donde me encuentro comiendo chocolates y una paleta jeje. Y bueno, estoy terminando de escribir el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia que a llegado a mi cabeza después de ver el ¡Relleno! Donde Sasuke-kun sigue siendo tan ¡Sasuke-kun! Hasta en el relleno salió corrompido por el poder jeje. Y de ahí surgió todo esto. Ahora me e decidido por un drama/tragedia ya que la otra es más de humor jaja (que por cierto ya tengo el próximo capítulo ) ¡Yupi! Espero sea de su agrado y que la hayan pasado bien este día jeje ahora dejaré esto y me iré lentamente a ver más Naruto. ¡Pronto saldrá el relleno de Itachi! Estoy feliz por eso, su trágica historia de un gran héroe que a mi parecer… no merecía morir. (Llorar llorar)**

 **Adiosito.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Serial.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1: Uchiha Sarada.**

El aroma a pizza inundó las oficinas, Karin esbozó una enorme sonrisa satisfecha por su excelente elección de ingredientes, miro su reloj de pulsera. 8:30 P. M. Pronto llegaría se equipo de trabajo y ella los recibiría con esa enorme pizza de cuatro sabores diferentes, seguro que les alegraría la noche después de su largo viaje de trabajo.

Oh, pero esa pizza también era una especie de regalo para ellos, ya que tenía que darles una – no tan buena- noticia, no cuando se trataba de un trabajo como el de ellos. El sonido del elevador deteniendo su marcha en el piso en el que se encontraba ella, puso su mejor sonrisa, tomó unos sobres abrazándolos a su pecho con fuerza y corrió a colocarse a unos centímetros de las puertas del elevador.

Acomodo su larga cabellera roja y sus lentes marrón, aliso su camisa y falda de tubo y casi enseguida las puertas del elevador se abrieron dejando a la vista a las seis personas, cansadas, agotadas, exhaustas.

-¡Bienvenidos Chicos! – hablo con emoción y reafirmando los papeles en su brazo izquierdo.

-Hola Karin – Saludo Tenten con emoción pero su voz detonaba el cansancio al igual que sus ojos.

-Hola – esta vez fue Itachi que sujeto su maleta y avanzó. – Eso que huelo ¿Es pizza?

-Ajá – asintió – y de tu favorita.

-Whoaaa- festejo Naruto con estrellitas en los ojos y saltando al frente de todos con su maleta en mano. – Por eso eres mi prima favorita. – alabó.

-Baka – murmuró Karin arrugado el entrecejo. – Soy tu única prima.

-Consideraré afortunada – Sai se asomó detrás del hombro de Naruto. -, se a acordado que eres su prima. – expresó una sonrisa fingida, de esas que sólo el daba.

-Buenas noches Karin – saludo amable y cordial Minato junto con una leve sonrisa. -, sólo ignorarlos.

-Deben estar contentos de regresar por fin a casa – hablo Sakura saliendo hasta el último del elevador. -¿Y a que se debe este recibimiento? Karin. – pregunto acariciando su abultado vientre.

Karin también dirigió su mirada a su redonda panza de siete meses, ese era el segundo bebe de Sakura, producto de su amor por Sasuke. El antiguo amor y ex novio de ella. Decidió ignorar esa imagen y se limitó a hacer su trabajo.

Karin Acomodo sus gafas y sonrió nerviosa. -¿Recuerdan aquel reporte acerca de todos los casos que han resuelto que debían entregar?

-Si – afirmó Itachi devorando la mitad de una rebanada de pizza. -ese reporte se entregará dentro de dos semanas….

-Cuando nos reunamos con los jefes. – completo Minato.

La pelirroja soltó una risita nerviosa y sujeto su nuca.

-Hum, pues resulta que no es para dentro de dos semanas – torció la boca. – lo quieren para mañana temprano.

-¿Eeehhhh?!- balbuceo Naruto con la boca llena. -she… no… esh… jushto

-No seas asqueroso. – reprendió Tenten – traga antes de hablar.

-¿Pero, porque? – cuestionó Sai.

-No lo se – se encogió de hombros la pelirroja. – sólo dijeron que es urgente para mañana.

-Valla, así que tenemos trabajo para toda la noche – suspiro cansada Sakura sentándose en una silla lo más alejada posible de la pizza..

-Por eso mismo les compré cómida – festejo Karin tratando de encontrar el punto bueno a la situación. -Y Sakura, en tu escritorio hay algo más para ti. – le guiño un ojo y salió de ahí dejando a todos.

Sakura sonrió; se levantó de su silla y avanzó a su escritorio encontrando una caja Blanca y un café a lado. Abrió la caja encontrando un antojable sándwich. En ese momento amo a Karin, bueno casi.

-¿Tienes problemas con las náuseas? – murmuró Itachi señalando su pancita.

Ella asintió rodando los ojos y ambos rieron.

-Bueno, a trabajar – sentenció Minato – que hay mucho que hacer.

-X-

Uchiha Sarasa sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal en cuanto salió de la cálida biblioteca a la oscuridad de la calle. Las horas se le habían pasado estudiando para el siguiente examen, y aunque ella no lo necesitaba ya que tenía el conocimiento suficiente, Chouchou si.

Y como esta era su mejor amiga, había accedido a ayudarla a estudiar para que no reprobara el ciclo escolar, se abrazo a sí misma en busca de algo de calor, porque aunque llevaba el suéter escolar, este no era lo suficientemente grueso para protegerla de tremendo frío.

Miro a Chouchou y se sorprendió al verla tan tranquila comiendo papás fritas sabor consomé, ella ni parecía tener frío.

-¿Qué? – cuestionó Chouchou al sentir la mirada de Sarada.

-¿No tienes frío?

-Ne, sólo tengo hambre – se quejó – apresurémonos a llegar a casa o de lo contrario tu amiga morirá de hambre aquí.

-Pero si comimos antes de venir a la biblioteca – musito asombrada la peli negra. – es increíble que tengas hambre.

-Tu lo haz dicho, "comimos"- hizo comillas con sus dedos. – eso fue en la tarde, ahora es de noche y es hora de CENAR. – enfatizó la última palabra.

Sarada río negando con la cabeza, era increíble el apetito de su amiga, reafirmó su mochila en su hombro derecho y comenzaron a caminar para tomar un taxi que las llevará a casa a las dos. Durante el camino hecho un vistazo a su celular, no había ningún mensaje o llamada perdida.

Aunque no esperaba nada, Por la tarde había avisado – por un mensaje de texto- a sus padres de que iría a la biblioteca con la Akimichi, claro que sus padres habían contestado con un "esta bien, cuídate" ya que confiaban en ella.

Sabían de sobra que tenían un hija bastante madura, inteligente y muy sincera, ellos se sentían orgullosos de ella que tan sólo con 14 años ocupaba el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor, había ganado varias competencias de natación y Aikido.

Era su hija predilecta.

Y ella se sentía orgullosa de que ellos la elogiaran y amaran, siempre había luchado por llevar el apellido Uchiha en lo alto, así como sus padres. Decir que estaba orgullosa de su apellido y del clan del que provenía, era poco.

Su padre era vicecomandante de la policía militar de la ciudad, llevaba el orden y la paz a las calles trabajando en conjunto de vez en cuando con su madre. Aunque regularmente era con su abuelo, Uchiha Fugaku. Habían ganado varias medallas y reconocimientos por su excelente trabajo. Excelente cuerpos de seguridad que darían su vida por atrapar a los malos.

Y su madre, ella era agente especial, detective perteneciente a RAIZ, un grupo especial que se encarga especialmente de asesinos seriales, tanto de la ciudad de Konoha, como de las otras cuatro ciudades. Siempre se la pasaba viajando, atrapando a los asesinos con las mentes más retorcidas que haya visto.

Admiraba el valor y coraje de su mamá. Y también el de su tío Itachi, porque el trabajaba con ella, ambos eran geniales, pero más su mamá.

Y aunque sus padres siempre estuvieran trabajando, le dedicaban un tiempo a ella, un tiempo de familia que sólo se daba los fines de semana. Pero Sarada estaba segura de que pronto convivirán más con la llegada del nuevo bebé, oh si, su madre estaba embarazada y pronto daría a luz.

Aunque su padre le habían insistido mas de una vez para que dejará su trabajo, ella se negaba diciendo que lo haría hasta cumplir los ocho meses. Y miren que su madre era terca y su padre – aunque no lo admitiera- siempre terminaba haciendo lo que ella decía.

Sonrió ante eso último ganándose una mirada divertida de Chouchou.

-Seguramente estas pensando en Boruto. – comentó divertida. -el niño es guapo.

Sarada se sonrojo ligeramente, ¡Ni siquiera pensaba en eso!

-No – contestó cortante. – Pensaba en mis padres.

-Oh si – musito emocionada – Ya no e visto a tu Papa.

Sarada soltó otra risa, al parecer Chouchou aún no superaba su etapa de "Porque el señor Uchiah no es mi padre" del todo. Así que se preparó para escuchar todos los alabes que su amiga diría a su padre.

Y mientras la Akimichi hablaba acerca de lo genial de Sasuke, Sarada se detuvo en la orilla y detuvo un taxi que venía en el carril derecho, el lado de ellas, tenía el letrerito de "libre" e inmediatamente se detuvo frente a ellas.

Ambas abordaron.

-Buenas noches – saludo educada la peli negra. – al barrio Uchiha por favor. -pidió.

-Buenas noches señoritas - saludo una amable mujer. – enseguida las llevo.

Sarada asintió y se cruzó de brazos mirando a la ventanilla, por alguna extraña razón sintió un sensación extraña instalarse en la boca de su estómago. Como si algo le preocupara, como si su sexto sentido le advirtiera algo. Pero eso era imposible, había recorrido cientos de veces ese camino en taxi, de la biblioteca al barrio Uchiha, nada malo podría pasarle ¿No?

Mientras Chouchou siguió hablando sin parar ella se tomó la libertad de sacar su celular y revisar la hora, 9:30 P. M. Demasiado tarde para ella, pero ya estaba cerca de llegar.

Pero Desafortunadamente, Sarada supo que algo andaba mal cuando la señora del taxi se siguió derecho de la entrada del barrio Uchiha. -Disculpe, pero se acaba de pasar.

-Tranquila Sarada – musito su amiga. – quizá se dará la vuelta, ¿Verdad?

No obtuvieron respuesta, la señora conductora mantuvo su vista fija en el frente. Sarada comenzó a inquietarse al ver que no daban vuelta, el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirá, nada de eso estaba bien.

-¿Qué esta pasando? – cuestionó con voz asustada. -¿ a donde nos lleva?

Silencio.

-Sarada – susurro su amiga al darse cuenta de que algo no cuadraba. -¿Qué sucede?

-No lo se Chouchou – murmuró de vuelta. -¿Qué piensa hacer con nosotras? – exigió de nuevo Sarada y comenzó a mover las manijas de la puerta.

Chouchou hizo lo mismo de su lado de la puerta pero todo intento fue vano, las puertas tenían seguro que probablemente la mujer había puesto cuando ellas entraron. La desesperación comenzó a apoderarse de ellas, Chouchou se hizo presa del pánico y Sarada trató de mantener la calma.

Ella era inteligente y sabía que se trataba de un secuestro, desbloqueo su celular lo más rápido posible y comenzó a teclear un mensaje.

-¡Esta mandando un mensaje! – grito la mujer de pronto. -¡Hazlo ya! –

Y sin previo aviso, un hombre salió de la parte de atrás de los asientos, de un pequeño hueco que había y sujeto a Sarada del cuello impidiéndole moverse, le colocó una inyección en el cuello y pronto comenzó a perder el sentido pero no sin antes luchar y hacer el enorme esfuerzo de pulsar "enviar" al mensaje que tecleaba.

-¡Sarada! – grito asustada Chouchou zarandeando a la peli negra. -¡¿Qué le hicieron!?

Y enseguida se escucharon sus gritos y forcejeos cuando el sujeto hizo lo mismo con ella, la inyectó en el cuello y pronto perdió el conocimiento.

-X-

Una pintada en el corazón le sacó el aire de los pulmones a Sakura, causando que tuviera que sentarse en la silla de rueditas de su escritorio, respiro pausadamente tratando de recuperar el aliento peor un nudo en la boca de su estómago se lo impidió.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunto preocupada Tenten al ver algo de dolor y preocupación en las finas y delicadas facciones del rostro de Sakura. – te pusiste pálida.

Sakura negó.

-De pronto me dio una extraña punzada en ell pecho… - murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Quieres que llame al médico? – ofreció acercándose a ella.

Sakura estaba a punto de negar cuando el sonido de su celular la interrumpió, un nuevo mensaje había llegado. Lo tomó con manos temblorosas, le costó trabajo desbloquearlo pero se apresuró a hacerlo cuando vio el remitente, era de su hija.

"Tomat"

Era todo lo que decía el texto la preocupación se acrecentó más en la peli rosa, hizo uso de todo su auto control para mantener la poca calma que le quedaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto sumamente preocupada la castaña.

-Sarada me acaba de mandar un mensaje – comenzó a explicar mostrándole el mensaje.

-¿Y? Es sólo un mensaje, quizá se equivoco. – trato de calmarla.

-No, Sarada, Sasuke y yo tenemos un código. Algo así como una frase que utilizaríamos solamente si nos encontramos en problemas – musito pensativa. –"Tomate" es la palabra clave y es claro que ella trató de escribirla, algo no anda bien.

Se levantó de su lugar ignorando todos sus malestares, algo andaba mal con su hija, lo presentía.

-Saakura-chan – llamó Itaci interceptándola en el camino. - ¿Sabes que pasa con Sarada? Me mandó un mensaje con una palabra incompleta. – le mostró su celular y tenía exactamente la misma palabra incompleta. "Tomat "

Sakura dejo escapar un sollozo y ahora si comenzaba a perder la calma, sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, rodeó a Itachi y se apresuró a llegar a donde Karin. La pelirroja estaba en su oficina comiendo rosquillas y tecleando su computadora.

-Karin – llamó colocándose detrás de ella y dejando su celular a lado del Mouse. – Necesito que rastrees el celular de Sarada, quiero saber donde esta. Te acabo de mandar los datos a tu computadora.

Karin asintió sin preguntar nada, quizá la cara de súplica de Sakura y su mirada desesperada le impidió hacerlo. Tecleo lo más rápido posible para una hacker como ella y en cuestión de segundos apareció un mapa en la pantalla y un puntito rojo.

-Ahí está – musito señalando el puntito. – estaba justo afuera de la biblioteca de la ciudad y siguió unas cuántas cuadras adelante hasta…. Desaparecer. – susurro.

Sakura tragó en seco. No podía estar pasando lo que ella se imaginaba. Ignoro a Karin que la miraba con la clara interrogante en su rostro y tomó su celular de nuevo.

-Hola Chouji – saludo rápido. – disculpa que te moleste pero ¿Se encontrará Sarada con ustedes?

-Hola Sakura – saludo alegre -,no, ella y Chouchou fueron a la biblioteca a estudiar.

-¿Y no han regresado? –

-No. De hecho Chouchou dijo que pasaría la noche en tu casa.

-Quizá deben estar ya con Sasuke-kun- murmuró – gracias Chouji, te llamo de nuevo. -y sin decir más colgó.

Enseguida una llamada entró a su celular, era Sasuke.

-Sakura – musito con tono demandante - ¿Sarada esta contigo?

Otro golpe fatal para la peli rosa.

-¿También te llegó el mensaje?

-Hn

Sakura palideció aún más, Itachi que llegaba a su lado tuvo que cargar casi todo su peso al verla querer desvanecerse. Tenten y Karin no tardaron en llegar y unirse.

-Es un hecho Sasuke-kun – sollozo mandando al diablo todo su auto control. – Secuestraron a Sarada y Chouchou.


End file.
